Twisted Plan, Crying Shame
by Kikoto
Summary: Inuyasha finaly found the love he was soposed to be with, Kagome, just hope a certain witch doesn't change that. Or will she get a taste of a new power? Kikyou haters welcome! InuXKag MirXSan
1. Could I Care Less?

Chapter One: Could I Care Less?

"Oh please Inuyasha!" Asked Kagome with big watery eyes staring up at a growling hanyou.

"But why! You know I hate shopping, especially if it's to go to a stupid dance." Inuyasha glared at his girlfriend.

"You're so stubborn; there is no way your going in clothes like your wearing now!"

"Why! What's wrong with these clothes?"

"Well" Kagome said as she looked Inuyasha over a few times. He was wearing black baggy jeans with a chain hanging from the front pocket to the back, a black Hoodie that said, 'Could I care less? Yes, so don't try' on it and on the back had a skull and crossbones. "People in our civilization usually wear a tux or a dress to a banquet, and I don't think you would want to wear a dress, or do you?" Said Kagome as she eyed his face.

"Do I look like a crazy bastard?" Inuyasha stuck his face close to hers and eyed her back before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yes you do, now come on we are going to buy you a tux whether you like it or not!" Said Kagome as she took Inuyasha by the hand and led him into a store.

"Aw, but why!"

"Don't you dare make me get Songo down here; you know what she will do to you."

"Alright I'm coming!" Inuyasha gulped at the thought of Songo chasing him around the school yesterday, and all because he stole her food too. He thought that she over reacted, but then again it was Songo.

"Now don't you look nice in that suit Miroku" Said a very relaxed and happy Songo who was sitting in a big comfy chair by the dressing rooms.

Miroku just mouthed her off and went back to change into yet another suit that Songo had just thrown him.

"Why do you make me change into a suit that just earlier you said you hated?"

"I love watching you suffer!"

Miroku sighed as he walked back into the change room, knowing that soon they would be looking for Songo's dress, or 'she' would be looking sense he apparently didn't have any fashion sense what so ever. He just hoped that Inuyasha was having better luck with Kagome.

Kagome was having a great time with Inuyasha, they were now looking for her dress, and she found one that she liked.

"I love this dress!" Kagome held up the dress in front of her. It was Maroon with cream arrows that were thin as they started up behind her neck, and got think when they ended on both of her hips.

"Inuyasha what do you think?" She looked over at Inuyasha.

"I think its hot"

Kagome Laughed at his response and started walking toward the dressing rooms when she heard a sinister laugh.

"Ahahaha, sorry but it's just to funny!"

"Kikyou why don't you just go away and rot"

"And miss you try to dance with my Inu?

"You still think he's yours? Well he isn't he's my boyfriend and he loves me, not you, me"

"Oh he will leave you for me sooner or later" Kikyou smirked.

"Oh yea? I don't think so"

"Do you know why, he's with you and not me?

"No and I could care less, he' with me and that's all that matters"

"Yea , perhaps but not for long, remember he was with me once, and he will be with me again"

"Do you ever listen to yourself? He was with you 'once' but hes not with you anymore so just move of and go to hell!"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes as she watched Kagome walk away, then she looked to Inuyasha, who was reading a magazine.

'_Hmm, you will be mine, or you will die, you choose'_

Kikyou continued to stare when she got an idea. She flipped open her cell phone and called a number and as it rang she smirked at her plan….

_**A/N: How exiting! I wonder what's going to happen next! Well I need 6 reviews before I update!**_


	2. Kikyou's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, ha-ha, it would be nice to though. I wonder if I can get it for Christmas! LOL. I own the new girl that will come into the story soon ok NO TAKING HER FROM ME SHES MINE.

Chapter 2: Who are you?

It was the night of the dance and Kagome was getting into her dress when Songo came in.

"Damn, I hate shopping with Miroku"

"What did he do now?"

Songo just looked flatly at Kagome who was putting on some makeup to match her dress.

"What he does every time!" Screamed Songo in distress.

"I'm sure you will get over it Songo, you have been with him enough for you to know that he is the most perverted boy in school." Kagome smiled and walked over to her friend. "Did you see the new girl in class today?"

"No duh Kagome! Who didn't?"

Songo didn't like the new girl from the beginning; she looked like a bitch as far as she was concerned. She had long brown hair that was about to the middle of her back, covering her head was a skull cap that had Coronas beer on it. She wore a sleeveless black shirt that fit her perfectly. She had black bands around both her wrists and she wore a tie that was red black and that was slightly tied around her neck. She had a pair of baggy black jeans on and black skater shoes **(A/N: I forgot to tell you what shoes Inuyasha was wearing and what Songo and Kagome and Kikyou were wearing, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.) **

"Do you know her name?" Asked Songo.

"I think it was Marina, but I'm not sure." Kagome looked over toward Songo who was now sitting on the bed in her dress. Songo wore a navy blue dress with gold laces on her arms and on the sides of her dress. She had navy blue heels on.

"Isn't Marina a Russian name?"

"I think so, why would anyone from Russia come and live in Japan?"

"Yea well I think she's a bitch"

"Songo you think every ones a Bitch"

Songo walked over to the window in Kagome's room so see a red car at the bottom of it and Miroku and Inuyasha waving at them.

"Well it looks like the boys are here, let's go."

"Its going to be so exiting! I can't wait!" Giggled Kagome excitedly. She secretly hoped that the new girl would be there so she could get to know her more.

"Hello?" Said a voice over a receiving phone.

"Hello, it's me, Kikyou"

"Hey girl how you doing?"

"Don't talk, just listen, I need a favour" Kikyou waited for a reply and when one didn't come she started to yell. "HELLO DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!"

"You told me not to say anything"

"Stop being a bag and answer me when I ask you something." Screamed Kikyou at her phone.

"I will when you make up your fucking mind bitch!**(A/N: Sorry for the language. I love to swear so it kind of rubs off on my stories) **Like what do you want me to do! Sit and listen or talk and get you all pissed off!"

"Just shut up and listen"

"Ok this is the last thing I'm saying then"

"There's a dance tonight and you're going to show up there, ok?"

There was no reply at the other end of the phone.

"There will be a hanyou there by the name of Inuyasha, I want you to kidnap his date, and then run off, he will most likely follow, lead him to the river. That's where I will be waiting, you here me? I will see you tonight"

Kikyou looked at her phone and clicked the end call button, and sighed

'You will be mine, Inuyasha, you can't resist me, I am more then you can handle' Kikyou smiled as she looked at Inuyasha's picture on her wall. He was smiling, and stood under a cherry tree. He didn't look the same age as he was now; maybe he was 6 or 7? Who knows? Kikyou put her hand to her mouth and kissed her pointer and middle fingers and touched them to Inuyasha's younger face.

'My lovely Inuyasha'

**A/N: Ok so Songo was wearing a pink shirt and normal blue jeans and flip flops.**

**Kagome was wearing a blue tube top with a black mini skirt and blue flats.**

**Kikyou was wearing a white halter-top with white jeans and a black belt. She had black heels on too.**

**I couldn't wait for 6 reviews so I updated anyway lol. Your all lucky I'm a nice person aha. Bye! **


	3. Getting There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, ha-ha, it would be nice to though. I wonder if I can get it for Christmas! LOL. I own the new girl, NO TAKING HER FROM ME SHES MINE.**

**A/N: I'll try to lay off the swears guys. He he, sorry all about that I don't really think when I'm writing. There are still going to be a few though ok?**

Chapter 3: Getting There

'I can't believe I have to do this! It's so stupid, just because she hasn't got over Inuyasha! So I have to waste by free night, to kidnap someone just so she can have alone time!' Said Kagura as she closed her eyes and was about to scream when she herd something.

'_Speak of the Devil!' _Thought Kagura as she looked for Kikyou coming to their meeting point. Through the bushes came a girl that had long brown hair that was about to the middle of her back, covering her head was a skull cap that had Coronas beer on it. She wore a sleeveless black shirt that fit her perfectly. She had black bands around both her wrists and she wore a tie that was red black and that was slightly tied around her neck. She had a pair of baggy black jeans on and black skater shoes.

'_Oh, now who might this be?' _Wondered Kagura as she ran to the bushes, still watching the other figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look really nice tonight Kagome." Said Inuyasha as he looked at her and smiled.

"Why thank you Inuyasha" Said Kagome as she snuggled up to him in the back seat of the car. _'He smelled so nice' _Kagome smiled as she reached up and scratched him behind his right ear.

Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes; he loved it when she scratched his ears. He didn't like to show it most of the time but truly he loved it!

Miroku watched Inuyasha and Kagome in the back seat and then looked over at Songo, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"If I do say so myself, my lovely Songo, You look radiant tonight!" Miroku took his eyes off Songo to watch the road and then looked back at her again.

"Why thank you my little Mir Mir" Songo smiled at the sound of her little nick name for Miroku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou had been wandering their meeting point for sometime now, when she realized that she was just a few minutes down the river from it.

'_It's always me!'_ She sighed and started walking up the river.

'_Kagura better be ready for my call to kidnap Kagome or she will be in for it.' _Kikyou glared at nothing in particular. When Kikyou got there she dashed into the bushes, avoiding the vision of the strange girl sitting on the bench.

'_That's that new girl in my class, hm; I think I'll go talk to her.' _Kikyou smiled and came out of the bushes and walked up to her and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Kikyou, aren't you that new girl in my school?"

"Maybe, why do you care?"

"I just thought you could use some friend, you're always by yourself"

"That might be a good idea"

'_Great, someone else that can help me' _Kikyou smiled and extended her had.

"My names Marina" Marina shook Kikyou's hand with a plan of her own.

_**A/N: Hmmm, Marina finally shows herself! What does Kikyou have in plan for her? What about Kagura and Marina's Plan? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter 4: Filling the Plan**_

_**5 Reviews for update! **_


	4. Filling the Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, ha-ha, it would be nice to though. I wonder if I can get it for Christmas! LOL. I own the new girl, NO TAKING HER FROM ME SHES MINE.**

**A/N: Some people are asking if Inuyasha still has his dog ears. Yes he does, this is a world where Humans and Demons live together lol, the new girl Marina is a demon but you shouldn't know that yet, OPPS A BIT OF A SPOILER.**

Chapter 4: Filling the Plan

"Are we almost there?" Asked Kagome, as she snuggled deeper into Inuyasha. He had his arm around her and was starting to fall asleep because Miroku is such a slow driver and so far it's been about an Hour on the road.

"Miroku how is it even possible for you to get lost!" Said Songo looking at a map trying to find where her boyfriend had taken them.

"I'm sorry! It isn't my fault my friend called and asked for a ride!"

"Well why couldn't you have just aid no!"

"Now Songo you know I'm not that type of person."

"Well start being that type of person! Now call them back and tell them to get their own ride!" Screeched Songo. Inuyasha's ears went flat and he woke up and looked around.

"Is it to much to ask to be quiet?" Asked Inuyasha with a sleepy look on him face. Songo turned around and gave Inuyasha a death glare.

"NO!" Yelled Songo.

"It was just a thought" Said Inuyasha shrinking a little into the seat at Songo's remark toward him.

"Miroku call him back!" Commanded Songo as she turned away from Inuyasha to look at her boyfriend.

"Alright I'm calling!" Miroku picked up his phone and dialled a number.

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

"Hello?" Asked a very annoyed voice.

"Yea, um can you give us directions to your house again?"

"I'm not at my house" Said the Voice.

"Well then where are you?" Asked Miroku now getting frustrated.

"At the river, in the park, waiting for you." Said the voice before the line went dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok they should be here any minute" Said Kagura.

"Great" Laughed Kikyou before she turned back to her new follower that was sitting on the bench a few meters away.

"So whose she?" Asked Kagura.

"Her name is Marina, and she will do what I say once I reason with her." Said Kikyou.

"What is that doesn't work?" Kagura eyed Kikyou and then Marina.

"Then I use force." Kikyou smiled and held up a necklace.

"Hey. Wait you promised you would never use that again." Kagura rubbed her neck at the thought at what had happened years ago.

"_YOU DIE NOW!" Yelled Kagura as she attacked innocent bystanders_. _The same necklace Kikyou was holding up, was around her neck._

"_Good Kagura!" Kikyou said and held up an open fist then closing it slowly._

_Kagura's neck burned with intense pressure as she fell to the ground. Kikyou walked over to her._

"_Are you going to listen to me or do you want all this to happen again?" Kikyou smiled a devilish smile at Kagura as she took off the necklace, blood streaked down her neck._

'_I still have the scars from that thing' _ Though Kagura.

"So why didn't we just go ahead with your original plan to kidnap Kagome?" Asked Kagura unaware that someone was listening.

"Because we have some new help!" Kikyou nodded her head over toward Marina. She walked over to the Bench.

"Marina, what do you say? Do you think you could help me?" Kikyou smiled a warm, loving, fake smile at Marina.

"And do what? Help your plan?" Marina looked at Kikyou with her blood red eyes, then she pulled her skull cap off, revealing, dark brown ears. "I'm a demon, I heard everything!" Marina raised her hand and slashed at Kikyou, leaving blood drip from her arm.

Kikyou quickly slipped the necklace over Marina and backed away, she wasn't aware that she was a demon!

"It doesn't matter that you know my plan or not Marina! Your going to help weather you like it or not!" Kikyou smiled and licked her cherry pink lips. She saw Marina's eyes turn red then go black.

"Listen carefully bitch, You will find Inuyasha when they get here, and, you will attack him. Injure him so he can't get away and bring him to me." Kikyou smiled at herself. She never though she could be so evil.

"Kikyou, do you know what your doing! You can go to jail for his!" Yelled Kagura before she turned to run from the blazing ball of energy Kikyou had shot at her. It hit Kagura dead on.

"Come now Kagura, don't tell me you don't want to help." Kikyou kicked the unconscious Kagura out of her way to go wait for Inuyasha.

"Come on Marina, We don't need her." Marina followed. If Kikyou had looked closer at her though, she would have seen that Marina wasn't under her complete control.

**A/N: Sorry for short Chapters! I am really busy so I don't really have time to write long ones lol. **

**Chapter 5: The Attack Never Dies **


	5. The Attack Never Dies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, ha-ha, it would be nice to though. I wonder if I can get it for Christmas! LOL. I own the new girl, NO TAKING HER FROM ME SHES MINE.**

**Chapter 5: The Attack Never Dies**

'_Huh? Wha-what happened?' _Wondered Kagura as she came to, all she could remember was being hit in the back with an extreme amount of energy. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up, she was hurting bad on the left side around her ribs. _'I must have broken some of them' _Kagura looked around. Kikyou and Marina were no where to be seen. _'How long was I out for?'_ She wondered and then remembered_. 'I have to warn Inuyasha!' _Kagura tried to get completely to her feet, but it hurt to bad. She just fell back down. _'Damn it Kagura! Get up! You can do it!'_ Kagura urged herself with her own self-confidence to get up, only to fall again. She looked around to see if there was anything to prop herself up with. There was a stick lying on the ground about 11 feet away._ 'I have to get that stick!' _Kagura started crawling toward the stick.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Well this is where he said he would be" Miroku eyed the parking lot in search for a person. There was no one there that he could see. Inuyasha stretched out in the back of the seat and looked around. Spying a water fountain, he volunteered to go look for the person as well as get a drink.

"I'll go look" Inuyasha got out of the car, and started looking around when he saw someone crawling around on the ground by the river. _'Who's that?' _He wondered and walked toward the figure. As he got closer he saw that it was an injured woman and ran to help her.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He picked her up and laid her down on the bench.

"Inuyasha! You must leave! You are in terrible danger!" Screamed Kagura just as Inuyasha got a claw in his back.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and he looked behind him to see the new girl, whom he barley knew, standing there licking her hand clean from his blood.

"You! Who are you?" He stared at her and then got back up.

"Your worst nightmare" Said a voice from behind him, it was Kikyou. She had a devilish smirk on her face. And right when he turned back to look at Marina, She was gone. He looked around for her, and then felt a jab of pain in the same spot she had hit him before. This time she had a dagger in his wound. She stuck it in him and pulled it up toward his neck, making the gash longer and deeper. Inuyasha cried out in pain before kicking Marina right in the gut, sending her flying into Kikyou, who fell into the river at her impact.

"You ruined my Shoes!" Screamed Kikyou as she ordered Marina to attack. Marina wouldn't move.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you hear! Attack him!"

"No" Marina turned around and Faced Kikyou. Her eyes black to their normal blood red. Marina glared at Kikyou, her eyes twitching at every sound.

"No! NO! WHAT DO YOU MEEN NO?" Kikyou raised her hand and shot a beam of light blue light. Marina dodged it. She landed right in front of Kikyou.

"It's your turn to get used Bitch!" Marina raised her fist and punched Kikyou square in the jaw. Kikyou flew deeper into the river, but then sprung back and landed on Marina.

"Bitch! Who are you calling a bitch?" Kikyou smacked Marina and muttered a few words to get her back under her control. It worked and she sent Marina back to Inuyasha who was attempting to reach the dagger stuck deep in his back. He reached it just in time to whip it out and cut the side of Marina's face to a gash. It bled heavily and ran down her arm. She kicked him right in the head, making him flip over. She then landed on top of him and got her knife.

"Marina, don't do this!" The one day he wasn't planning on fighting. He looked strait into Marina's cold overtaken eyes. "I know you can hear me Marina." He put up his hand and grabbed her wrist just as she was about to stab him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I wonder what is taking him so long!" Wailed Kagome who was pouting in the backseat.

"Maybe he got lost" Said Songo eyeing her boyfriend who was getting nervous.

"I'm sure he's fine Kagome, it is Inuyasha, and he would be able to sniff anything out with his nose." Miroku laughed at his little joke and looked at her. "Besides, isn't tonight the night he turns into a human?"

"Oh yea! Maybe he just doesn't want us to see him change to someone like us." Kagome smiled, Inuyasha never did like letting people watch him turn into a human. It always made him feel vulnerable.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Inuyasha felt himself getting weaker toward Marina's strength. _'Not now! Don't change now! damn it!' _Inuyasha got a nervous look on his face as he began to sweat.

Kikyou smirked as she watched from the sidelines. "You know your about to change Inuyasha, you can't stop it. So why don't you just give up now instead of getting killed by a girl?"

Inuyasha paid no attention to Kikyou; he felt his hair turn a light brown, then dark brown like Marina's. Soon it was black. Like a normal Japanese person. He felt his ears disappear, and for a second went deaf until his human ears appeared on the sides of his head. He suddenly got incredibly tired of holding Marina's arm above his neck. _'No! She'll kill me if I don't do something!' _Inuyasha looked around to see the bench that Kagura was laying on was near. With the last of his strength he rolled over and kicked Marina into the bench. She let out a blood curdling scream as she dropped the knife. It landed right in front of him. Inuyasha smiled a small weak smile and reached for the knife, only to see it gone. He looked up to see Kikyou holding it in her hand. Its blade aimed down. She stabbed Inuyasha's hand and pinned it to the ground with the knife. Inuyasha winced at the immense pain he was going through. He looked toward Kikyou, his thoughts draining.

"Finish it Marina" Laughed Kikyou. "Then bring him to me." Kikyou started walking away and soon disappeared.

"Marina, don-don't do it." Pleaded Inuyasha his hand pinned to the ground and back bleeding heavily. Marina just stood there, as if she was trying to break free of Kikyou's command, but then started to make her move. Only to be stopped by Kagura. Kagura sat up holding back Marina's hand.

"Don't do it Marina." Kagura got up and pushed her away from Inuyasha, only to be punched in her neck and slit by Marina's razor sharp claws. Kagura instantly fell into the river and got washed away.

Marina then turned her attention to Inuyasha who was lying on the ground. '_Marina, you don't want to do this!' _Came a voice inside her head trying to reason with her. Marina shrugged it off and licked the blood from around her lips that was dripping from her injured face. She bent down and looked at Inuyasha, her eyes seeming lifeless, yet having sorrow for him in them.

"You make me sick, half-breed" Said Marina as she put him out of his misery and sent him unconscious.

_**A/N: Tried to make this one longer so yea. I hoped you liked it! I decided to write a new chapter because I couldn't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for like 3 days now! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME! I hope not. Well anyways I should have another chapter soon:P**_

_**Chapter 6: A Good Soul, trying to get out.**_


	6. A Good Soul, Trying to Get Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, ha-ha, it would be nice to though. I wonder if I can get it for Christmas! LOL. I own the new girl, NO TAKING HER FROM ME SHES MINE.**

**_A/N: There is going to be blood in this chapter, so don't read it if you don't want to, I will do a recap of this chapter in the next for the sensitive people. Kikyou will seem really evil in this chapter okay! It will be very inhuman for this to actually happen but I need to let out some steam, I just had a big fight with my boyfriend and I don't know what else to do _**

**Chapter 6: A Good Soul, trying to get out.**

The air felt damp. The smell of dirt spiced the air every so often. Inuyasha awoke; he seemed to be lying on some rags. He kept his eyes closed to see if he could smell or here anything before he tried anything. _'What time is it?' _He wondered before noticing he was bound with chains and locked to a think metal plate that was somewhere under the hay. Inuyasha cracked open an eye. He looked around and seemed to be in the basement of a building. He then looked at his injured hand. It still had a hole right through. He tried getting up only to here Kikyou coming.

"Good work Marina, you have served me well, but now that I don't need your services, you're useless." Inuyasha looked at Kikyou as Marina followed her. She stood right before him and raised her hand and grasped the cool, damp air. As she did this Marina lifted off the ground, and grabbed her neck screaming in complete pain.

"I never really did like you, but then again, I don't really like anyone." Kikyou laughed and shook her hand and then released the air inside of it, resulting in Marina flying into the wall of the building. He heard her scream, and then cough. '_How can Kikyou be so cruel?' _Inuyasha wondered. Again Inuyasha opened an eye, and the saw Kikyou slamming Marina to the ground. He could see the blood dripping from her mouth, nose and neck. Her skin had turned away from the nice tan it had been the day before, and was now deep purple. Inuyasha couldn't bear to watch. It was so horrible; he didn't know why it was different this time, any other time he would have been glued to the fight. He closed his eyes only to here a loud crash, leaving a terrifying scream, which he knew would be etched into his brain forever. He got up enough courage to look again only to see Kikyou now with a knife, cutting long, deep, strips of Marina's skin off. Her blood leaked out of her frail body. It was as if her life was at its peak of existence. Inuyasha closed his eyes. All he could picture was a crimson liquid streaming down hard wood floor steps.

'**_Mommy!' A scared Inuyasha grasped to the railing of his home stairs. His mothers blood dripping slowly down them. Tears balled up, swelling the inside of his eyes. He knew it was over; his mother couldn't make it through. _**

Kikyou laughed. "You're so pathetic, you fool, why don't you just die and go to hell already?" Kikyou asked Marina, who was still under her control, as if, she could possibly answer back. Inuyasha had had enough; he couldn't take the slaughter of an innocent person any longer.

"STOP IT!" Inuyasha growled and started to put up a fight with his bindings. Only weakening him more. He was still human, even in his half demon form, he wouldn't be able to skewer Kikyou, and he was still weak from the loss of blood and the stab wounds he had received earlier.

Kikyou's head shot up and around. "You're awake, great." Kikyou murmured off, but still continued to torture Marina. Kikyou finished and took off the necklace, afterward, standing Marina up against a wall and chaining her there.

Inuyasha stared at Marina's cut off skin, lying in a poor of blood on the floor. He grimaced, wondering if yelling out at Kikyou was a good idea.

Kikyou walked over toward Inuyasha, an evil grin on her face. "This will be a night to remember, Inuyasha, don't bother to put up a fight, you won't turn back into a half breed for at least 8 more hours." She smiled, her plan had gone perfectly. "I won't kill you, don't worry" She was crouched down by Inuyasha's left ear. "You're so sexy, when you're human." She whispered in his ear, and then looked at him. He was terrified.

"Stay away from me!" Inuyasha faintly yelled. Not able to even look at her with out disgust, he looked away.

"Aw, my baby Inu, Don't you like me?" Kikyou picked up his injured hand and stuck her finger inside the wound. She smiled at his pain, and only pushed harder. "I can take it all away Inuyasha. Just remember that" All you have to do, is love me.

"Your want me to love you? I did once! But that all changed." Inuyasha bit his lip at the pain she was making.

"It changed? How, don't tell me Kagome means so much." Kikyou frowned at her own remark, and just dug her nail deeper into his hand, making it bleed more. Inuyasha let out a scream, being in his human form, everything hurt more. "I love to hear you scream, and watch to sweat." Kikyou smiled and dropped his hand to go undo his bindings. Inuyasha was panting from blood loss. If he didn't turn into a demon soon, he would die. "Kikyou, don't do this! Tell me what I have to do!" Inuyasha tried sitting up after she undid the chains, but felt really dizzy and fell back onto his elbows. **_(A/N: I know how it feels to be lo on blood, it isn't fun. It hurts. Cries)_**. Kikyou pulled Inuyasha to his feet, to his surprise, Kikyou had been torturing him longer then he had thought, he only had 30 minutes until he transformed.

"Kiss me, Inuyasha; give me a long, passionate kiss, which only we could share." Kikyou pulled Inuyasha into a deep kiss.

Inuyasha felt himself moan, and then start to change. He went deaf, and felt his dog ears pop out on top of his head, and he saw his hair change to grey, then white. He smelt blood everywhere, and the salty liquid of tears. He stood up straighter with a little energy flowing back into him. Then he got a plan, he started to kiss Kikyou back, and wraped his leg around hers, then pulled it in and flipped her over onto the ground. Inuyasha laughed as she landed in a pool of deep red.

_**A/N: If you didn't like it, I warned you! Ell goodnight people, another late night again. :P **_

**_Chapter 7: Die Living _**


	7. Die Living

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, ha-ha, it would be nice to though. I wonder if I can get it for Christmas! LOL. I own the new girl, NO TAKING HER FROM ME SHES MINE.**

**Chapter 7: Die Living**

_**(Re-cap)**_

"_**Kiss me, Inuyasha; give me a long, passionate kiss, which only we could share." Kikyou pulled Inuyasha into a deep kiss.**_

**_Inuyasha felt himself moan and then start to change. He went deaf, and felt his dog ears pop out on top of his head, and he saw his hair change to grey, then white. He smelt blood everywhere, and the salty liquid of tears. He stood up straighter with a little energy flowing back into him. Then he got a plan, he started to kiss Kikyou back, and wrapped his leg around hers, then pulled it in and flipped her over onto the ground. Inuyasha laughed as she landed in a pool of deep red._**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Inuyasha should have been back by now. I wonder where he went." Kagome sighed; it was already too late to go to the dance.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go! Why did you even ask for directions! Why couldn't you have just said 'Sorry, we can't come pick you up?' And then hang up the phone!" Sango exclaimed to Miroku, blaming him for them not being able to make it to the party.

"Now Sango, calm down, no need to get riled up." Miroku tried to smile at her but she just gave him a death glare.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Your a half breed again, I must have lost track of time, It doesn't matter you know, your still to weak to do anything." Kikyou smiled and looked at her hand which was covered in his blood. "You did catch me off guard, but you know the saying 'fool me once, good for you, fool me twice, NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Kikyou got up and walked over to Marina. "My work of art is beautiful, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha; his smirk had disappeared long ago. I think it's the best one I have ever done." Kikyou smiled and walked over to Inuyasha.

"You killed more people? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Killed? What is dieing if you want to? I never said I killed anyone. I never said she was dead." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, her hand behind her back, it was holding a knife. Kikyou moved closer to Inuyasha, he backed away. The closer she got, the further away he moved. Soon he was back to back with the wall Marina was pinned on; he was standing in her blood. Kikyou put her hand on his chest and he shuddered. "You know you can't run, and it pains you to run. Why delay your death?" Kikyou took out the blade and showed it to Inuyasha. "Beautiful isn't it?" Kikyou ran her tong alone the silver blade. The taste of victory running through her blood.

"Why are you like this? You never used to be!" Inuyasha looked at her, her eyes unfeeling, cold, like she could turn you to stone with one look.

"I have always been like this; you just have never noticed it." Kikyou raised her hand and was about to stab Inuyasha when she felt a jab in her side. She dropped the knife and looked over.

"You bitch, get away from him!" It was Marina, the left the opening for Inuyasha to attack. Kikyou looked back at where Inuyasha had once been to find he wasn't there.

"What? Where did he go?" Kikyou looked around but then fell to the ground. Her neck throbbed in pain. She rolled over to see Inuyasha standing behind her with his fist up. She tried to kick him in the shin but he grabbed her leg and pulled her up so she was upside down. Inuyasha slammed Kikyou's head into the wall, and then let her fall to the floor, her face bleeding. He then grabbed one of her ankles and broke it. She screamed out in pain.

"Please, DON'T, Stop it!" Kikyou's eyes had fear written in them. As if her pages had just been torn out. Tear streamed down her eyes, mixing with the blood and cuts on her face, making them sting. She looked up at Marina, her one visible red eye fixed on her, the other covered by her blood-filled brown hair. Kikyou saw the devil in her eye and screamed in fear.

Inuyasha just stared, his hands covered in grime and blood. As he backed away from Kikyou, her screams didn't stop; she just kept looking at Marina.

Blood streamed from her eye, making it a darker more menacing red. She was fading away, she knew Kikyou was screaming because of her gaze, but could here very much, and what she could here, she couldn't make sense of it. It was as if time was moving faster then her brain. Everything around her was fuzzy, out of color. Marina's brain froze in pain as she tried to move. One giant brain freeze held her still. She couldn't even move her eye. She felt the blood stream from her eye, as if draining all the color from it. _'What am I holding on for?' _Marina asked herself before her mind went black, her one red eye still open at the screaming Kikyou.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Kikyou sat up and clutched her head, still screaming. Her ankle was now purple and some of the bone was sticking out.

Inuyasha looked at the trembling Kikyou, then to Marina. He walked over to her and broke the chains that were holding her up. She fell forward, and h caught her. He didn't feel any life in her, nothing, the only way he could tell she was still alive was her blood, it was still dripping from her eye. Her heart was still pumping. _'I have to call an ambulance' _Inuyasha took out his phone only to see it was broken. _'Damn it'_ He looked around and then saw a pay phone around the street. He started walking over to it; he could still here Kikyou screaming.

"911 how may I help you?" Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Help me please, my friend is dieing!" Said Inuyasha to the operator. 

"Where is your location?" The operator was to calm for his comfort. 

"984 Lawrence Street" Inuyasha said before his change ran out and the payphone turned off. 

Inuyasha walked back toward the building. It hurt so bad to walk, he got to the door and then passed out. _'Kagome' _He said hoping she was safe as he slipped into a coma. Kikyou was still screaming, going more insane by every second.

_**A/N:I hope this wasn't too gory for you, I think it was good, but no matter for hard I try I always run out of ideas and can never make the chapters bigger, ITS MAKING ME SO MAD. Well there's some Kikyou bashing for you bye!**_


	8. Slipping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, ha-ha, it would be nice to though. I wonder if I can get it for Christmas! LOL. I own the new girl, NO TAKING HER FROM ME SHES MINE.**

_**A/N: I forgot to name the next chapter lol, sorry about that! **_

**Chapter 8: Slipping**

A stray tear, falling down a pail cheek. Only to be followed by more. _'Three years ago today.' _Kagome wiped her tears on her sleeve; she stared into the face of a white haired Hanyou, the heart monitor sounding the steady rate of his heart. He had been in that coma for three years and 12 minutes. _'I am keeping track of how much time you owe me Inuyasha' _Kagome reached out and touched his face. _'Can you still feel my touch Inu?' _She looked at him and seemed to be waiting for an answer that would never come. "Inuyasha, so much has happened, you missed it all. You missed Miroku propose to Sango two years ago. You missed your graduation. You missed." Kagome paused and looked down. "Me" She finally said. Kagome looked at him; he looked like he was having the most beautiful dream. You know the kind, where you're living in the perfect house; you have a perfect wife, with perfect children. The grass is greener then you could ever imagine, dew drops dripping onto the ground. Birds fly through the blue sky and landing in the ocean. The sweet smell of honey and wild flowers. A cool breeze softly blowing as you sit under that big cherry tree. "Or maybe that's just my dream that will never happen." Kagome tilted her head. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could still have that Inu?" She smiled, wondering if he could hear her. "If you could move, you would be smiling I'm sure, but if you could move, you wouldn't be here, and we would be living that dream right now." Kagome looked out the window. "It has been raining for ever Inu, It seems once you fell, the whole world felt it." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "You know, Kikyou is in the psycho ward now. Aren't you happy? She can't hurt you anymore; don't you want to come see the light? Why don't you want to come sit with me under that old cherry tree, remember? Remember when we were younger? That's where you first kissed me Inuyasha." Kagome's face went blank. "You're leaving me in the dark Inuyasha! I have come to visit you everyday for three years! I hate this damn hospital; I hate the beeping of your monitor. I hate how you're alive, but seem dead! If you're clinging to something, let it go! Why don't you just die?" Kagome ran out of the room, tears streaming from her face. She ran through the pouring rain, and unlocked her car, as she got in she looked to the sky. "WHY DO YO HATE ME!" She screamed before she got in and pulled away.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Inuyasha looked around; he was in a pure white room.

"_Inuyasha, your time, is not near." _Inuyasha's ears twitched at the heavenly voice.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha looked for the owner of the voice, but seeing nothing but mist. "What do you want?" Inuyasha as now getting scared, he felt like he was falling. A scream was heard. Inuyasha saw the room get darker, from white, to putter, to black. He hit the ground with a thump and looked around; it was black, people carrying and screaming, people and demons, dropping from the sky. Inuyasha felt disgusted as he stepped around the decaying bodies. The smell smelt of rotted garbage, and wet dog. He kept walking, hoping for his torture to stop and for him to find somewhere new. It just kept going, he found a long black and dark hallway, and turned to it, as if it drew him in. As he walked down, arms and hands grabbed at his legs, pulled his hair, ripped his clothes. Inuyasha looked over at the walls and saw bleeding faces, all there was, was bleeding, rotting, and moulding faces. They were all calling his name, yelling, screaming, crying out at him, but he kept walking, despite their pleads for help toward him. All Inuyasha's feelings pilling up inside him, few got out, he felt light headed, sick to his stomach, like he was burning up with an intense fever. All around him were falling body parts, severed heads, arms, legs, eyes. Masses of hair brown hair made up the clouds. There was no sun, no moon, nothing for light, just screaming, the smell of death, and the mood of pain. Inuyasha put his hand up and felt for the wall, but all he felt was the humid air. The world started to turn, around and around, until Inuyasha fell, upwards to the sky. He flew through the mass of hair, finally landing in a river of blood. Inuyasha looked up, he saw the brown clouds, and where he just was, above him. The river swept him through a land where there was instead of grass and trees, fire and death. He saw animals, devouring humans. Blood dripping from their mouths. They had red eyes and all had horns. There were deer, dogs, cats, rabbits, every animal you could imagine, all with blood red horns, and dark red or black eyes. He felt hands grab at his feet, as he started to kick to get away. Caught, he was submerged in the blood, he saw mermaids that were demonic, laughing and pointing at him, playing with him, cutting his skin, add more blood to their home. Inuyasha tried to cry out, but nothing came, he felt a scaly hand over his mouth, stopping him from crying. Eventually, tears streamed down his face, turning the blood around him clear, as if purifying it. The clear, purified liquid was no longer blood, and the mermaids from hell swam away, scared of his tears, not wanting to be purified. Inuyasha kept crying, eventually floating to the top of the now still river. He walked up onto the shore, his blood, not red, but white, dripping onto the red ground, turning it to normal grass. Panting, Inuyasha looked around, the clouds were now white, the grass was greener then you could ever imagine, animals played and frolicked in the field near to him, the sky was blue, the river was clear, the air was a breezy cool, and he saw a window. "A window?" Inuyasha walked over to it and peered out. He saw Tokyo, He saw rain, He saw. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her and banged on the window. "She can't here me!" Inuyasha looked as she stopped at a traffic light. He saw her tears. "All this pain, is it because of" Inuyasha was about to say the final word when he heard a voice.

"You?" It was that same voice that had spoken to him before he fell. "It is because of you, you want to stop it, but you can't. You don't want to leave your perfect world." The voice said as a person dressed in white walked up beside him.

"Perfect world" Inuyasha said the words, they didn't make sense to him.

"Yes, the perfect world, you can't get hurt here, you will never feel pain again, look down there, and then look around you, which one would you rather live in?"

"Perfect world" Inuyasha grabbed the sense of the words and continued staring. "No pain in my perfect world."

"Yes, that's right, down there, there is death, killing" The voice was about to go when,

"Love?" Said Inuyasha. His gaze still on the world beneath him.

"I suppose, yes. But you don't need it." The voice had a hint of evil in it as it spoke.

"You say this world has no pain, if that is true, how come I am in pain now? I am suffering as we speak. You say we don't need love, I need love! I need Kagome! You're not going to change that and make me yours again, Father." Inuyasha took one last look at his father and opened the window. He jumped out as his father yelled at him that his life was a mistake and he was never supposed to be there. Inuyasha looked back to where the window was, he saw his father change, he turned black and had horns, and then the window disappeared.

_**A/N: I think that was one of my best ones yet, I hope you guys like it! Please review! **_

_**Chapter 9: Am I here?**_


	9. Am I Here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, ha-ha, it would be nice to though. I wonder if I can get it for Christmas! LOL. I own the new girl, NO TAKING HER FROM ME SHES MINE.**

**Chapter 9: Am I Here?**

Cold overwhelmed him. Confusion consumed him. Dizziness controlled him. The most horrible feeling that you could ever possibly have.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'Beep….. Beep….. Beep…..' The hearts monitor the only sound in the room. It was grey, dark, and cold outside the window. Inside wasn't any better. It was grey, pale and square.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kagome drove along the rain soaked ground of Canada. Her friends Songo and Miroku had moved their after their honeymoon. Inuyasha had been transferred to the Calgary Foothills Hospital. She had gone with him. Kagome felt depressed as the song Believe Me started to play on the radio. "Alberta is such a dreary place to live." Kagome sighed. She knew it wasn't true. It was one of the most beautiful places in the world to live; yet, now it was horrible. She drove up to a well kept, large, expensive house in Okotoks; one of Calgary's many suburbs. She parked in the drive way, got out, and locked her car, rain beating down on her head. When she looked up she was greeted by two smiling little girls, both in rain boots, jackets and umbrellas.

"Kagome!" Screeched a little girl that looked similar to Songo.

"Hey Megan" Kagome bent down so she was at eye level with the little three year old. "Who is your friend?" Kagome asked nicely.

"This is Kestrel" Said Megan very proud. "Her mommy and daddy brought her over so we could play!" Megan exclaim to Kagome.

"Hello Kestrel" Said Kagome kindly toward the girls. "Megan is your mommy home?"

"Yup she was playing with us outside earlier." Megan smiled and took Kagome by the hand. "Let's go inside! Come on Kestrel!" The little girls led her by the hand to go inside. When they got there Songo was doing the dishes.

"Mommy! Kagome is here!" Megan blurted out when she got through the door.

Songo looked up in surprise then rushed over to her little girl. "Megan! You have to remember to take off your boots before you come in! Look how muddy you got the floor!" Songo said in a calm learning voice to Megan which surprised Kagome very much, she had always lost her temper with Miroku. Kagome smiled as Songo took off her daughters boots.

"Kagome, Hi!" Songo smiled and hugged her, then invited her in and gave her a cup of coffee.

"Hey Songo" She smiled and gratefully and took the warm mug.

"What brings you here?" She smiled and drank another hot mug of coffee.

"Oh nothing just came to visit." She smiled when her cell phone rang. Kagome picked it up and.

"Hello?" Kagome answered to a very polite voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Is this Kagome Higuashi?"

_**(A/N: Can someone please tell me the last names of Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku!) **_

"Yes" Kagome replied.

"Oh good, this is Diane from the Calgary Foothills Hospital, I am pleased to inform your friend, Inuyasha, has came out of his Coma, you may come visit when you please.

_**A/N: Sorry, short chap. Long wait I know, but I have had so much homework! I hope this is enough! **_


End file.
